


Komahina week one shots

by catthepirate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Komahina Week, M/M, One Shot Collection, slightly?, star gazing with the bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthepirate/pseuds/catthepirate
Summary: I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this the entire time but I'm gonna try participating in komahina week!First prompt is: Childhoodsummary: Komaeda and Hajime make a promise to each other
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 45





	Komahina week one shots

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled on this one tbh.  
> I think I'm better at writing Komahina angst (didn't help that during writing I just started daydreaming about what if I made the same fanfic but kuzuhina since thats my favourite ship ;w;)  
> But I'll *try* to make more fluff than angst (keyword: try)  
> anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Hajime was on a summer trip with his family to a cabin inside the forests. There were a few cabins surrounding a lake with the trees surrounding them all over. Hajime didn’t bother listening to the name of the lake. He just ran around in the grass hoping to catch some grasshoppers. Hajime ran until his knees gave out and he stumbled onto the yard in front of another cabin. 

He looked up to see a pale boy with white messy hair staring down at him, “Are you okay?” The boy stuck his hand out to Hajime and he accepted it; He pulled himself up but nearly toppled over the other boy in the process. “Ah-Sorry! My name is Hajime Hinata! Thank you for helping me” He gave the other boy a smile and shook the hand he was already holding. 

“My name is Nagito Komaeda....My family is staying down here for the summer” Hajime felt his face light up; his family was staying down here for probably the same amount of time too. “Mine too! Nice to meet you, Komaeda!!” Hajime felt excited to have already made a new friend in the short time he was down here. 

“Nice to meet you too. Do you wanna go swimming with me and my dog?” Komaeda pointed down towards the lake with his free hand and Hajime nodded, “I’ll go get my swimsuit, I’ll see you there, Komaeda!”

First day down at the cabin and Hajime already made a friend, he felt his heart pound with joy. He couldn’t wait to see Komaeda again. 

\---

Komaeda and Hajime were splashing about in the water, it’s been 2 weeks by now and Hajime almost wanted to say that Komaeda was his best friend already. Hajime splashed Komaeda again before moving out of the water to pout on the warm ground, “It’s not fair when you cheat, Komaeda!” 

Komaeda just smiled at him and followed him out of the water; he sat down next to him and leaned back to grin at Hajime, “But I technically didn’t cheat, right?” Hajime pushed Komaeda back and he curled up, “Yeah you did! You cheated and I have proof!” Komaeda held up his hands, “Give me your all, Hinata!” Hajime pointed at him, “You peeked! I saw your hands move from your eyes and your dog saw it too!” Komaeda shook his head, “He couldn’t have seen it, he wasn’t there” 

“No that’s wrong!” Hajime whistled and Komaeda’s dog came burrowing out of the water and towards them. “N-No wait!!-” But it was too late, the dog shook his coat of water all over the two boys. They laughed and fell back trying to escape the attack. The dog was already covering both of their faces in kisses.

\---

Hajime was drying his hair off, staring off into the sunset with his belly full of the burgers his dad made for him. He felt a small pebble hit his cheek and he turned his head to see a familiar mop of white hair.

he felt his heart race as he smiled, “Hey Komaeda!” Hajime threw his towel and raced over to him, “Hinata...I have something really important to show you tonight, okay? So when your parents go to bed come sneak down onto my cabin’s dock” He whispered into his ear, cupping his hands around his mouth as if the wind could carry his airy voice away. 

Hajime nodded with his cheeks puffed out in a serious expression, “Okay!-” Komaeda grabbed his hands and pressed a finger to his lips, “Shhhh they can’t know, Hinata!” Hajime nodded again and spoke in a quiet voice like Komaeda’s, “Okay, I’ll be sure to meet you there, Komaeda” 

When the moon slowly rose into the sky and Hajime saw his parent’s lights go off he slowly snuck out of the window. A too large jacket covering his shoulders and light blanket in case they went to the beach. Hajime shivered and snuggled closer to his jacket. 

He quickly ran down to the dock; seeing Komaeda sit there with his own oversized jacket. “Komaeda!!” He waved and ran over to sit down by him, “Hinata, shhhhh it’s late and we don’t wanna wake everyone up” He grinned down at Hajime. Hajime felt his face heat up in slight embarrassment, “Sorry..” Komaeda just raised his hands, “It’s okay! Let’s just go”

Komaeda grabbed Hajime’s hand and started running, “W-Wait! Komaeda where are we going?” Hajime ran so that he wasn’t being dragged. “It’s a surprise, okay? Just trust me” Komaeda ran across a small road into the woods, Hajime followed after him. 

After running in the woods for a few minutes they came across an open field with a small pond in the middle of it. Hajime ran into Komaeda’s back, toppling them both over, “AH-” They hit the soft ground with a thud and Komaeda rolled away from Hajime, laughing, 

“Hinata can be kind of dumb sometimes” Hajime felt his face heat up again, “Hey! You’re mean” Hajime pouted at Komaeda. Komaeda’s eyes widened and he crawled over to Hajime, cupping his face in Komaeda’s hands. “I’m sorry! please don’t hate me, Hinata!” Hajime covered Komaeda’s hands with his own and puffed out his cheeks, “I don’t hate you! I couldn’t hate you over something like this” 

Komaeda looked relieved, “I’m glad, Hinata...I don’t ever want you to hate me” Hajime just shook his head at Komaeda and started spreading the blanket onto the ground, “I don’t want spiders to crawl on us, so let’s lay on this if we’re gonna look at the stars” Komaeda nodded and got out of the way. After the blanket was laid on the ground Hajime plopped down onto it; Komaeda followed and sat down next to him.

Hajime watched the clear night sky with wide eyes. Komaeda just watched him; eventually Komaeda got up and started running around in the grass. “Hinata! Look look! This is what I wanted to show you!” Komaeda held his arms up. Hajime looked up to Komaeda to find the sea of fireflies surrounding him. His eyes widened and he stared in awe before he got off of the warm ground. 

“They’re like stars that got lost on the way back up” Hajime held a tiny firefly “They’re so pretty, right?” Komaeda pushed the tiny firefly in his hand into Hajime’s hand, “Yeah…” Hajime laid back down onto the blanket, komaeda following after. 

“Hey Komaeda?” 

“Yeah, Hinata?”  
“I’ll see you again next year, right?” Hajime turned his body to face Komaeda. Komaeda stared back into his eyes for a few moments before answering, “Yeah,” Hajime held his hand out to Komaeda, “Pinkie promise?” Komaeda met the other boy’s hand half way and hooked his pinkie around his, “Pinkie promise!” They shook their hand before looking back up at the stars. No one disturbed them here. Just lost in their own world and the galaxy. 

\---

Months flew by and Hajime waved bye to Komaeda the entire time his dad was driving away. Hajime leaned onto the car window and watched the plants fly by while the sun set behind them. Hajime thought back on their adventures during the summer and wondered if he would ever meet Komaeda again. He remembered their pinkie promise and felt a little more secure. Hajime wished he would have asked his dad to stay in contact with their parents. Maybe then it’d be certain that they’d meet again.

Hajime wanted to keep his promise to Komaeda after all.

\---

The years flew by and Komaeda leaned over a familiar face on the beach, “I knew I recognized you…” He decided to wake him up, Komaeda knows he’s changed quite a bit for the worse after their last meeting, he’s unsure if Hajime would even want to be friends with someone like him anymore, but Komaeda figured it was worth a shot. 

“Hey….can you hear me…?”


End file.
